Danger Ahead
by babyphd
Summary: A trip to Asia starts a Presidential medical crisis.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

It was a long flight back from Asia and the President was tired. He stayed in his cabin most of the trip, trying to rest. But what he had just seen and heard continued to bother him.

Avian Flu.

Pandemic.

Thousands, if not millions dead.

Countries around the world disrupted.

Economic chaos.

Jed shuddered just thinking about the possibilities. The worst possible scenarios had the complete collapse of the world's countries and thousands, if not millions dead. Rosier predictions believed that anti-viral medicines currently available would stop the spread of such a disaster. The Secretary of Health and Human Services, Don Moore, and the head of the Centers for Disease Control and Prevention, Diane Black, had accompanied the President on this fact-finding trip. The President had wanted to see the problem first hand before he signed a billion dollar congressional bill. And the heads of two of the main agencies in charge of America's response had been invited to accompany him.

Although the Department of Homeland Security would share responsibilities with HHS and CDC, these two groups would be primarily responsible for the multitude of public health issues that the Unites States would face if such an epidemic would spread to this country.

But there was also good news. At the moment, there was no indication that there was any reason to believe that there was human to human transmission. All of the known cases of avian flu, nicknamed the bird flu by the world press, had been caused by bird to human transmission. And it had been mainly in people who had constant contact with infected birds.

But the fear was that the virus could mutate and somehow develop the capability of human to human transmission.

Jed stayed with the known facts and prayed that the virus would stay a virus spread only through direct contact with infected birds.

The phone rang in his cabin and he rolled over to pick it up. "Yes?"

"Hi, hon. How was your trip?"

Jed smiled. Somehow Abbey always knew what he needed, even thousands of miles away.

"Okay, I guess. I wish you could have come with me. We saw so much devastation. This virus is taking away the livelihoods from thousands of people in Cambodia, Vietnam, and so many other countries. We toured several chicken farms where the whole flock had to be destroyed. Thousands of birds. And the victims. We met three of them in a hospital in Bangkok. Thank God these were three survivors but they had been through hell. I've decided to sign the funding bill. America has to get prepared and prepared now. It would be total chaos if we have a pandemic. In fact, it would be chaos around the world."

Abbey knew Jed was upset. Rarely did a medical crisis worry the President of the United States. But she agreed with him. The country was not prepared. But then the world was not really prepared either. She had heard about the virus appearing in Turkey and Romania as well as several other countries. Since it was thought that wild birds carried the virus as well, it could be spread around the world in a matter of days and months.

"Oh, Jed. I hope what you're doing will help. It'll be a disaster if the flu appears here. It really sounds like there's danger ahead."

"Yeah. I want to help but it's not only up to the government to prepare the population. Individuals have to take some responsibility as well."

Changing the topic, Abbey continued, "You sound tired."

"I am. It was such a quick trip and packed with so much to do. I wanted to see as much as I could so I could defend my decision, whatever it turned out to be. But I know now the right thing to do is to sign this bill and get our preparations going."

"When will you land?"

"I think the schedule is for touchdown at three am Washington time so I should be back at the White House by four. I've missed you."

"I have too. I miss you anytime we're apart."

Jed smiled. "I love you, Abbey. See you in a few hours. Go on to bed and when you wake up, I'll be by your side."

"Love you too, Jed. We'll get through this just like we always do. Good night."

"Night, Abbey."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Jed quietly opened the bedroom door and smiled. Abbey had left the bathroom light on for him to see his way. He pulled off his suit, pulled on his sweats that Abbey had left by the side of the bed, and crawled in next to his sleeping wife.

Abbey stirred, aware of a change in her sleeping status. Keeping her eyes closed, she reached out to Jed, feeling his warmth. "If you're not married to me, you might want to leave."

Jed looked into the now open eyes of his wife. "Well, if I'm not married to you, maybe I need to be."

Abbey leaned over and gave her husband a welcome back kiss.

"Hi babe. Need to talk?"

"Yeah, but not tonight. I'm exhausted. Let's just lay here and hold each other."

"Fine with me," moving into Jed's chest, her head tucked under his chin.

Soon they both were sleeping, safe and secure in each other's arms.

They stayed that way until Jed heard a knock at the door. He opened his eyes and blinked at the sunlight streaming in the window. Eight am. At least he had gotten a few hours of sleep.

Abbey stirred as his warmth left her side. Gradually opening her eyes, she saw Jed opening the door.

"Good morning, Mr. President. Did you have a good trip?"

"Hi, Leo. Yeah. But it was long. Do you need me right away?"

"No, sir. I'm just your alarm clock this morning. Staff is at nine."

"Thanks. I'll be down soon."

"Yes, sir."

Jed closed the door and turned to go into the bathroom. As he entered, he realized that Abbey had already beaten him to the shower.

"Hon, I have to take a shower. I have staff in an hour."

Abbey pulled back the curtain. Her bare, milky white skin glowed with anticipation. "That's enough time, isn't it? I mean we've been apart for five full days."

Already Jed could feel his groin getting tight. "Yeah, we have plenty of time. Move over."

Jed entered the Oval at eight fifty-five, whistling his tune of the morning. Leo was waiting for him.

"Sir, I've heard that whistling before. Anything you want to share?" as a big grin split his rugged face.

"Nope. Great morning isn't it, Leo? Great morning. Bring the staff in."

"Yes, sir."

The rest of the meeting covered how the bill signing ceremony would be held and how best to persuade the American people that this was a very important expense and it needed to be done.

"Anything else?"

"No, sir."

"Good. Each of you knows what you have to do. Folks, this is a very serious situation and will require our full attention. The money must be used efficiently and effectively if we are to prevent a total catastrophe from engulfing this country. And I know we're just the people to get this task done."

"Yes, sir." Agreement was echoed throughout the room.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The next day Jed worked until late that night. Abbey was away on an overnight trip and Jed hated going back to the Residence alone. He was reading a briefing paper when Leo knocked and entered the Oval.

Jed looked up, over the edge of his glasses. "Hi, working as late as me?"

"Yes, sir. A Chief of Staff's work is never done."

"Well, I guess I could say the same thing." Both men laughed.

"Want a drink, Leo?"

"Yes, sir. Club soda will be fine."

Jed walked over to the buffet and poured his friend a drink and freshened his scotch. He walked back to the sofa where Leo was sitting and handed his Chief of Staff, and best friend, his drink.

"Leo, if you could have seen what I saw I think you would understand so much better the potential trouble this country faces. I mean millions of people could die. And what's so bad is that is that most of them won't even see it coming. With the regular seasonal flu only a percentage of people actually get vaccinated. And for this stuff there is no vaccine. There's one under development but it could be next year or longer before it is available."

Leo just nodded. He knew Jed was on a roll and he didn't really want or need an answer to his statements.

"Another concern I have is the potential panic when the health authorities start quarantining groups to help slow down the spread of the flu. It has been many generations since this country has had to face that and I don't know how people will react when the police and the military have to force people to stay in their homes for their own safety.

"And the hundreds of people who have lost their livelihood in Asia and other countries where thousands of chickens and other domestic birds have been destroyed. The same could happen here to our poultry industry." Jed shook his head. "There's really not a good side to this."

"Sir, you can only take care of this country. And it's a big job. You have to somehow protect almost three hundred million people. Some of these people will die. Not only children and the elderly, but there will be previously healthy people to contact this virus and die. You can't protect everybody."

Jed nodded dejectedly. "I know, Leo. I know there will be deaths no matter how hard I try. But I have to try. I have to."

"Jed, you've always wanted to save the world. That's what makes you who you are. And Abbey and I wouldn't have it any other way. But you have to realize that this time it will be out of your hands."

"Yeah, I know that. My brain agrees with you but my heart says differently."

The two men continued to drink in silence, each lost in their own thoughts.

Finally, Jed broke the silence. "I guess I need to call it a night. I'm still tired from the trip. I don't sleep well without Abbey but maybe tonight I will. Good night, Leo."

"Good night, Mr. President."

Leo stood up as Jed grabbed his briefcase and watched a man weighed down with incalculable troubles leave the seat of power.

'If the public only knew how that man can't really leave the job here. If they only knew…' Leo thought as the door closed behind the President.

Jed walked slowly along the Portico and upstairs. His thoughts were not of the bird flu but of his wife. He wished so badly she was waiting for him tonight. Tonight he needed comfort and only one person could really give him that.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Jed finally dropped off to sleep after an hour of tossing and turning. But his sleep was troubled.

Individual faces, people he had never met kept pushing through his dreams. Face after face after face. All people who could die if this pandemic occurred.

He woke up with a start. Sweat was pouring off his face and he was hot. His bones ached. "Tough getting old, isn't it?" speaking only to himself.

He got out of bed and went to the bathroom, looking for the big bottle of Advil. Two pills and a sip of water and he was back to bed.

This time at least there were no dreams and sleep, though restless, returned.

"Ring! Ring!"

Jed threw his hand over to the clock and slammed the alarm off. Lying there for a minute, the faces of his nightmare floated back. Opening his eyes took the pictures away but the memories were still there.

Rubbing his face, he wished Abbey was there. But she wasn't. He got up, took a shower and dressed for work. Grabbing the coffee that was waiting for him, he grabbed his unopened briefcase and walked back to the Oval.

"Charlie, what's on my schedule today?"

"After staff, you have the President of Bolivia, the Economic Council and then a bill signing at two. After that, several Senators want to speak with you regarding the transportation bill."

"Okay. What's next?"

Again, a lengthy and tiring day flew by. Jed felt achy all day but didn't pay attention to it until that evening back in the Residence.

Jed opened the bedroom door to find Abbey reading a journal.

"Hi, babe. Glad you're back."

Abbey looked up and knew instantly that Jed was not feeling well. Placing her hand on his forehead told her that as well. "You're hot."

"Of course I am. Hot for you."

"Jed, I'm serious. You feel like you have a fever."

"Tell me something I don't know," as he sat down on the bed.

"Okay, now don't be snippy."

"I'm not. But when you tell me something I already know it makes me mad."

Abbey looked into his eyes. Instead of bright blue, they were dull and lifeless. She got the thermometer out of her bag and placed it in his ear.

"101.2. You're going to bed."

"Can't. Got to read these reports."

"Jed, you're going to bed. The reports can wait."

"NO! I have to read these for tomorrow." Jed attempted to stand but sat back on the bed.

"Here, take these." She handed him two more Advil and a glass of water.

Jed looked up at his wife and meekly took the pills. "Okay, you win. I'm going to bed."

That statement frightened Abbey even more.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Abbey was more concerned the next day. Jed's temperature continued to rise even though the Advil normally brought it down. At her last check it was up to 102.4. His skin was cool and clammy, he was restless and sleeping almost non-stop.

'Hackett said he got a flu shot', she thought. 'I got one the same day.' But his symptoms looked exactly like the flu.

Charlie had stayed the night in case Abbey or the President needed him and Leo was canceling his appointments for the next few days.

"Abbey, do we need to call Hackett?"

"He's already been up here to check on him, Leo. Said there's nothing else we can do than what we're doing. He's had the flu before and it took him at least a day to turn around. But I'm worried. His temperature hasn't even begun to fall like it should have."

Knock!

Knock!

Leo went over to the door and opened it. Charlie handed him a message and Leo took a minute to read it.

Abbey saw the fear that spread across his face. "Leo, what is it? What's wrong?"

Leo walked quickly to the TV and turned it to the cable news channel. "Watch this Abbey."

They both stood next to each other while the newscaster made his announcement. "According to an HHS spokesman, Secretary Don Moore passed away an hour ago from severe complications from the flu. Secretary Moore had a kidney transplant three years ago and was extremely susceptible to any infection. Further tests are planned today to determine the exact cause of death. The President, Secretary Moore and Director Black of the CDC returned from an avian flu fact-finding trip to Asia only three days ago. We are awaiting updated information on the status of President Bartlet's condition and Director Black's current illness as well. Both are also suffering from a flu-like illness. More information to come."

Leo muted the TV and turned to look at Abbey. Both wanted to believe the illnesses were just a coincidence. But both knew better.

"Leo, surely this is not the avian flu. Surely."

"Abbey, there's only one way to tell. Are you going to call Hackett or do I?"

Abbey paused, her thoughts focused on the person lying in the bed in front of her.

"I will. He'll have to draw some blood. That's the only way to know for certain. And isolation is mandatory. Jed will have to be transferred to Bethesda."

They both continued to look at the sleeping President.

Is it even remotely possible that the traveling party could have brought back the avian flu?

Could it be the start of an epidemic right here in the White House?

Only time would tell.

Both Abbey and Leo knew that if it was the bird flu, that the mortality rate was high. And the President of the United States was now on that list.

"I'm scared, Leo."

"Yeah, me too."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

The President was transferred to a special isolation room at Bethesda Medical Center. The air flow was set up to blow all air from the outside hall to the inside and then sucked into special filters to be returned to the outside. Paper gowns, masks and other isolation materials were placed in the anteroom between the hall and his room.

Ron had insisted that an agent be placed in the room with the President but the doctors overruled him, for once. If it was the avian flu, the less people exposed to the virus the less likely it would spread past the current infected victims.

"Mrs. Bartlet, I'm Dr. Wilson, Assistant Head of Infectious Diseases here at Bethesda. I'll be heading up the President's case."

Abbey looked at the young man in front of her. He had to be over forty years old but looked like he was twenty.

"Excuse me, Dr. Wilson, but you seem young for such a prestigious position."

Dr. Wilson laughed. "Thank you, ma'am. I'm 51. I guess I look much younger. But I'm uniquely qualified for this particular case."

"How? We don't know what we're dealing with yet."

"I've spent some time in Southeast Asia specifically working with doctors taking care of avian flu victims and since that might be what we're facing I felt that I should be the one in charge."

Abbey smiled. "I'm sorry, Dr. Wilson. I don't usually ask for a person's qualifications but you just seem so young for such a high-ranking position."

"Yes ma'am. I can understand your concern. But there are really only a few experts on avian flu in this country and I'm the only one on the East Coast. So if the President's illness does turn out to be avian flu, then he couldn't have a better physician."

"That's of comfort to me. Now, how does one treat this? Which antiviral medicine do you recommend and what's the normal course of disease progression? And what effect will this have on his MS? Will it cause a relapse?"

Dr. Wilson looked down at his shoes and then returned the First Lady's gaze. "While it's true we can give some antiviral medicine, we don't have sufficient data to say that it will cure him. In fact, there's no real cure for this. We treat the symptoms, keep him hydrated, and wait. That's the hard part. To be honest with you, there were some victims in Asia that the doctors did exactly what I plan to do here but they still died. And we don't know why. And the same for the MS. This is really uncharted territory we're diving into."

Abbey, who had been listening intently to the doctor, gasped when he had stated that some patients had even died while trying to support them in the same manner that Jed would be supported.

"Mrs. Bartlet, you look pale. May I get you a chair?"

Abbey nodded her head and sat down just as her knees buckled.

Dr. Wilson knew his words were not giving the First Lady the hope that she needed. But she needed to know the facts. The truth. That was the only thing to do. And down deep, he knew that Dr. Bartlet would want it.

"What you're saying, is that my husband could die in spite of all the treatments and care?"

"Yes, ma'am. That's exactly what I'm saying."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Abbey just stared at the doctor. His words rapidly brought her out of the denial she had taken comfort in. If it had killed so many others, then of course Jed was susceptible as well.

Through her shock, another concern reared its head.

"Dr. Wilson, may I see you privately?"

"Yes ma'am. Come to my office and we'll talk."

He led Abbey to his office, located not too far from the President's isolation room.

She motioned her agent to stay outside and closed the door behind them.

"Please have a seat, Mrs. Bartlet. How can I help you?"

"I'll come right to the point. Can this be spread through body fluids? I mean HIV is a virus and can be spread through body fluids. So can this virus be spread the same way?"

"Mrs. Bartlet, do you have a specific concern?" Dr. Wilson continued to gaze at an obviously nervous First Lady.

Abbey hesitated to share her very personal question, but she knew she had to have an answer right away.

Looking directly into Dr. Wilson's eyes, Abbey took a deep breath and continued. "Yes. My husband and I had intercourse after his return from China. Obviously, he was already infected and I need to know if I could have been infected as well."

"Oh, I see."

Dr. Wilson paused as he sought to give her an answer.

It seemed like forever to Abbey but he answered in only a matter of seconds.

"We don't know that yet. Every indication so far is that it's a respiratory based transmission, not body fluids. Have you had any direct contact with infected birds?"

"No."

"Then I doubt you're infected. But we're still learning more about transmission methods every day. I'm sorry I can't give you a definitive answer."

Abbey let the information sink in. "When will I know if I'm infected as well?"

"We think the incubation period is about three to four days so if you've been infected then your symptoms should start showing by tomorrow or the next day."

"Is there anything you can give me to maybe prevent it?"

"I planned to start you on the same anti-viral medications as your husband just as a precaution. And I can draw some blood and run the analyses to see if you are infected. Right now, that's about all I can offer. As I told you earlier, most of the treatment is strictly supportive."

Abbey nodded her head. She would just have to wait to see what happened.

"Thank you for your honesty."

"I'm sorry that's all I can offer right now." And he truly was.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Abbey stood outside Jed's room, looking into the glass enclosed space. But except for a sleeping person in a bed, there wasn't much to look at. Since Dr. Wilson had to restrict Jed's visitors, this was the closest she could get to him right now.

"How is he?"

Abbey was startled out of her thoughts by Leo's question.

She shook her head. "Not good. He didn't wake during the transfer. His vital signs on admission showed a temperature of 103° F, a rapid pulse of 130, and increasing difficulty in breathing. An x-ray showed fluid in the lower areas of his lungs which could indicate the beginnings of pneumonia. The doctor started an IV to give him fluids and antibiotics but it won't cure the flu. It'll just help with the symptoms and the possible pneumonia. And how this will affect his MS is a big unknown."

Leo badly wanted to say that his President and his best friend would get better but he knew enough not to give Abbey empty words.

"I have some more bad news."

Abbey kept looking at her husband through the glass barrier. "What now?"

"I just got word that Director Black has been hospitalized in Atlanta with similar respiratory symptoms. The CDC has now received the blood samples from the three victims and is attempting to confirm the diagnosis."

"Diagnosis of what?" Abbey asked even though she knew the response.

"Avian influenza A virus."

"What do you think, Leo?"

"Abbey, I don't really know. I'm no doctor but it certainly is a strong possibility."

Down deep she knew that but didn't want to utter the words herself. That would be giving in to her fears.

"Has Dr. Wilson talked to you about taking the anti-viral medicines as a precaution?"

"Yeah. Hackett has also made arrangements with the White House Medical Office for any personnel who has had any contact with him since his return from Asia to start on it as well. He doesn't think that most will have any problems but with this stuff you can't be too sure. There's too much that is still unknown. Ron is seeing that his agents get the medicine. Is Dr. Wilson going to start the President on this as well?"

Silence.

"Abbey, is Dr. Wilson going to give some to Jed?"

"Oh, sorry. Yeah. From what I've read this is really the only true treatment. But there's some indication that some virus strains might be resistant to it. We'll just have to wait and see."

"Great. More 'good' news. Looks like we're batting zero at the moment."

"Yeah." Tears began to fall from Abbey's eyes. She prayed that something would work. "Leo, it's like throwing some stuff against the wall to see what sticks."

"Well, let's hope something sticks."

Only silence greeted that comment

The life of the President of the United States hung in the balance.

More importantly, Jed's life hung in the balance.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Abbey never moved from her spot in front of the window. Doctors and nurses came and went, taking the time to dress in the isolation gowns and gloves, doing their work, and then throwing the materials in a red-lined trash can which noted the contents as contaminated materials. These bags would be bagged a second time and destroyed as medical waste.

Leo had long ago gone back to the White House. He was arranging the transfer of power to the Vice-President. Leo only hoped it would be temporary.

Abbey had called the girls and had encouraged them to stay where they were until there was a change, one way or the other. Zoey was in Europe on a study trip, Ellie was experiencing the trauma of being a second-year Resident, and Gus had an ear infection which kept Liz at home.

"Mrs. Bartlet, I need to give you an update." Dr. Wilson had walked up to her side.

"Okay."

"Let's go to the conference room."

"No. I want to stay here."

"Okay. The President's temperature is still high but is beginning to come down."

"That's good news."

"It's 102.9 degrees so there really hasn't been a significant change except that it is finally headed down. But he's really struggling to breathe. It could be the pneumonia or something we don't even know about. There's not much data on how to treat these patients. As I told you earlier, medical care consists of mainly supportive things, taking care of problems as they arise, and then just waiting."

"How is Diane Black doing? Is she experiencing the same symptom progression as my husband?"

"She died thirty minutes ago from respiratory arrest."

Abbey quickly turned to look at the doctor. "That means Jed's….."

"Not if I can help it. That's what I wanted to talk with you about. I'm worried that he could progress in the same direction so I'm going to intubate him and put him on a ventilator."

Abbey was still shocked at the death of Diane Black. That meant that Jed was the only living victim of this whole ugly mess. What could possibly happen next?

She really didn't want to think about it. Finally she realized the doctor was waiting for her to answer.

"I guess there's really no choice. But I have a favor to ask."

"Yes, ma'am?"

"Before you do that, I want to see him, to touch him and to see if he'll respond to me. I'll put on the gown, mask and gloves but I want to be with him for just a few minutes." What she didn't add were the words 'possibly for the last time'.

"When?"

"Now."

"Okay. But if he gets worse I'll have to intubate right away. Right now it's a precaution but it could very easily turn into an emergency. You do understand that?"

Abbey smiled for the first time in two days. "Of course."

Dr. Wilson then realized how he had sounded. "I'm sorry, Mrs. Bartlet. I don't talk too often to a person with your background and experience. I didn't mean to talk down to you."

"That's okay. It happens. Now, can I see my husband?"

"Yes, ma'am. You know what to do. I'll be out here if you need me."

"Thanks."

As Dr. Wilson walked away, Abbey called him back.

"Dr. Wilson?"

"Yes?"

In a quiet voice Abbey asked, "Have you gotten the test results back?"

Dr. Wilson instantly knew which test results she meant.

"No, ma'am. The lab is still working on it."

"Okay. Thanks."


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Abbey stopped in the anteroom and put on the required items. Paper booties on her shoes, paper gown tied in the back, a cap, a mask and gloves.

She pushed open the inner door and heard the whoosh as air rushed in from the outside. She walked slowly to Jed's side, keeping her back to the glass window. What little privacy they had she wanted to maintain.

His raspy, shallow breaths startled her. She knew that he wasn't exchanging much air and was just steps away from serious trouble. The low readings on the pulse oximeter on his finger told Abbey as well that he was not getting enough oxygen. The heart monitor showed a rapid but sinus rhythm. A normal rhythm. At least something good to hang her hopes on.

She sat down in the chair by the bedside and took his hand. Even through her gloves she could tell his skin temperature was cool as the body directed the blood flow to the essential central body core which held the vital organs. With her other hand, she swept the unruly hair from his face.

Her touch caused his eyes to flutter open. His eyes were still dull. She longed for those bright blue orbs that had first attracted her. But she also knew that wasn't possible. Not yet anyway.

"Hi," as he struggled with consciousness and breathing.

"Shh. Don't talk. I just wanted to see you for a few minutes before…." She couldn't say the words. "I just wanted to see you. How are you feeling?"

With a weak smile, Jed answered, "Not good."

For the first time, Jed realized he wasn't in the White House.

"Where?"

"Bethesda. You're pretty sick."

"What do I…" words cut short by the need to catch his breath.

"Don't know yet. Please don't try and talk. Just rest."

Jed closed his eyes and rested. Abbey just sat there, waiting for another chance to see her husband's eyes.

"Jed, the doctor is going to put you on the ventilator. You've developed pneumonia and your breathing is getting worse. They're doing it as a precaution. Do you understand me?"

A slight nod indicated that he had.

"You're going to get better." Abbey fought the tears that were trying to form.

"Abbey, I'm scared."

A sob caught in her throat. "I know babe. But you have to fight this. Don't give up. You're stronger than this virus. I know how strong you can be."

His eyes opened again.

"I love you," he struggled to say.

"I love you too, Jed. Now you're going to be fine. You have to believe it." Abbey only wished she could.

Jed, with great effort, raised his hand and touched the side of Abbey's face. "I do."

"I do too." This time Abbey did believe.

With that, his eyes closed again.

Abbey stood and let go of his hand. Her time was over. She had had her chance. She only hoped she would have more.

It was now time for the doctors to take over.


	11. Chapter 11

Warning: Vividly describes a medical procedure.

Chapter 11

"Mrs. Bartlet? We're ready to proceed."

"May I stay?" Abbey knew that usually a patient's family would be asked to leave. "Please."

"Well, it would be unusual but…" Dr. Wilson looked into her eyes and saw the pleading.

"Okay. Just stay over there," motioning her to the side of the room.

Abbey just nodded and moved away from the bed to let the doctor work. Dr. Wilson was giving respect to a colleague. And she was grateful. But being a doctor herself didn't make the procedure any easier to watch.

Dr. Wilson moved to the head of the bed.

"Mr. President, we're going to give you some medication that will make you sleepy and you won't remember anything. If you do wake up afterwards, you'll have a tube in your throat and you'll be unable to talk. Do you understand?"

Jed opened his eyes as he realized the doctor was talking to him. He nodded weakly and reached out for only one person. "Abbey?"

Abbey came back to the side of the bed and took his outstretched hand. "I'm here babe. I love you" as she kissed his hand.

"Go ahead," as he closed his eyes in resignation.

Dr. Wilson motioned to the nurse to inject the sedative into the President's IV. In a few seconds Jed lost consciousness and any awareness of the procedure about to happen. Abbey stayed by his side, holding his hand.

After giving him multiple breaths through the face mask attached to the ambu bag, the nurse turned back to the IV where she injected a small amount of paralyzing medicine that would prevent Jed's gag reflex from interfering with the tube placement.

Simultaneously, Dr. Wilson arranged Jed's neck position from behind and opened his mouth. He placed the laryngoscope blade into the President's throat and visualized the vocal cords. Grabbing the sterile endotracheal tube he slid it down past the vocal cords. He pulled the stiff stylet and the laryngoscope out of the President's throat as he inflated the balloon that would keep the tube in place. The nurse reconnected the ambu bag to the tube and gave the President some deep breaths while Dr. Wilson checked for accurate placement and sounds that air was being exchanged.

After assuring that the ET tube was in proper position, the nurse disconnected the ambu bag and connected the ventilator tubing while the technician adjusted the machine to the proper settings. The tube was taped down to the President's mouth so it wouldn't be disturbed.

Watching the procedure was hard for Abbey, but she knew that it was for Jed's own good. Now that the ET tube was in place and connected to the machine, Abbey also knew that it would be probably be hours before Jed woke again.

If he ever did.

But she believed. She had to. He did.

Dr. Wilson looked at his patient's wife. The fear of the unknown was very evident on her face. Tears had made tracks down both cheeks and her hands shook even as she held her husband's hand firmly.

"Mrs. Bartlet? This was the best thing to do for him. His airway could have closed off completely. It was definitely swelling and the blood gases indicated that he was not exchanging air like he should. That's probably due to the pneumonia."

Leaving her gaze on her husband Abbey replied. "I know all that, Dr. Wilson. But it's still difficult to watch. This is my husband, the father of my children, my best friend. I know it had to be done but it's still so hard."

"Yes ma'am. You know he won't wake up for a while. I'm going to keep him sedated so he won't fight the tube. Why don't you go get some rest?"

"Not yet. I can't leave him quite yet. Any problem with me staying in here for a while?" Abbey turned and pleaded to stay by Jed's side.

"No ma'am. Take all the time you need."

As Dr. Wilson left, Abbey continued her vigil by his bed and this time took both of Jed's hands into her gloved ones.

"Fight this Jed. Come back to me." With those words, her head tilted forward and the pent-up emotions rushed out with the falling tears. "Please come back to me."


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

On day two there was still no significant change in Jed's condition. The ventilator was still in place and Jed was being kept lightly sedated. Occasionally he would open his eyes but they didn't seem to focus on any specific target. They quickly closed and he would lose the brief battle with consciousness.

Abbey stayed by the window, watching Jed constantly, hoping for any news.

"Mrs. Bartlet?" Dr. Wilson came up beside the First Lady.

"Hi. Any changes?"

"A few."

"When will we know if the medicine has worked?"

"I think it finally has. His temp is down and the x-rays show the pneumonia has started to clear."

"Well, that's some good news."

"Are your daughters on their way?"

"Yeah. I couldn't keep them away any longer. I was trying to wait until I had some good news to tell them but they insisted. What does the neurologist have to say?"

"The same thing he told you earlier. There's no indication that this is causing a relapse of his MS but we won't know for sure until he regains consciousness."

"And when will that be?"

"I don't know."

Abbey nodded. "I appreciate you talking with the press. Jed's Press Secretary is having a hard enough time keeping them updated so your brief statements are very helpful. Now that it's been confirmed that it is indeed avian flu, we need your knowledge to calm the country down."

A report had stated that the three victims had been walking through several chicken farms that apparently had not been thoroughly disinfected. Their walking had stirred the virus from the feces on the floor and they had inhaled it. But why only those three had been affected nobody knew. And it was doubtful that anyone would ever know.

"You're welcome. By the way, I have your results back."

Abbey turned to face Dr. Wilson. Even though she hadn't had any symptoms she still needed to hear the actual information. "And?"

"You're not infected. But I still want you to continue to take the anti-viral medicine I prescribed. As a precaution."

Sighing with relief, Abbey responded, "No problem." Now she could focus completely on getting Jed well.

"You look totally exhausted. Why don't you go upstairs and get some rest?"

"I've caught a couple of naps but I'm not leaving him until he wakes up."

"We don't know when that will be.

"I'm not leaving him."

Dr. Wilson looked at the lined, exhausted face of a determined woman. A woman who would not give up no matter what the circumstances. "Yes, ma'am. I understand."

The country waited along with Abbey.

Waited for the conclusion.

Any conclusion.

But hoping for the best conclusion.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

The next morning Abbey remained at her post outside Jed's isolation room.

"Why doesn't he respond? Three days! Three whole days and no change." Abbey the doctor was frustrated. Abbey the wife was scared.

"We don't know. This is all unknown to us. I stopped the sedation last night so I would have thought he would be more aware today." Dr. Wilson had come up beside her, gazing in the window as well. Abbey had been inside a couple of times each day, hoping that her presence would be the key for him to regain consciousness. But so far it hadn't happened.

"I know. I guess I was just hoping you had gained some more information in the last thirty seconds than you've been able to gather over the last three days."

Both gave a small laugh.

"But I do have some good news to report."

Hopeful, Abbey turned to face Dr. Wilson. "Yes?"

"Yes. His vitals signs are stable and his temp is almost normal. We took an x-ray this morning and the antibiotics are clearing up the pneumonia nicely. His blood shows a substantial decrease in the viral load so we're lifting the isolation precautions immediately. As to why he doesn't regain consciousness, I really can't say. We're going to decrease the ventilator settings over the next few hours and see if we can't pull it this afternoon. I think his lungs are well on their way to healing so its time."

"That is good news. Now, if he would only wake up."

"Mrs. Bartlet, I understand your frustration. I share it. But with every patient that I've seen or read about, they all go through a different process. The President is charting his own path through this process."

For a few moments no words were spoken as both doctors looked at the patient.

Finally, Dr. Wilson broke through the silence.

"Do you want to be in the room when we pull the tube? I mean, maybe then you can get him to respond. Sometimes it works. Sometimes it doesn't."

"Yes. Absolutely."

"Okay, be here about three and we'll see what happens."

"I'm not going anywhere. Thanks."

"My pleasure." Dr. Wilson turned and walked away as Abbey's hopes were raised for the first time in days.

She believed. She had to. He did.

As she continued to gaze in the window, Liz came up beside her.

"Mom, why don't you go rest? Someone will call you if Dad wakes up. I'll stay if that means you'll rest."

Abbey turned to Liz. "I'm fine. Really. I'm not leaving."

"Mom, please listen to… Mom!" as her mother collapsed, unconscious.

"Someone help me!" Liz frantically yelled and sat down by her mother, checking for a pulse as agents scurried to help the First Lady.

Dr. Wilson heard the commotion and ran to Abbey's side. After checking for a pulse, he realized that she had fainted, probably from exhaustion and from dehydration as well. He had gotten reports from the nursing staff about her staying for hours on end, just gazing into the room at her unconscious husband.

"What… What happened?" as Abbey quickly regained consciousness.

"Mom, you fainted. You're totally exhausted. Now will you get some rest?"

"Huh? Fainted?"

"Yes, ma'am. You fainted. Now let's get you up and into this wheelchair. You're going to get some rest even if I have to sedate you." Dr. Wilson assisted the First Lady into a nearby wheelchair.

"No. You don't have to do that. I'll go. But Liz, you stay here and come and get me at three. I have to be with Jed when he wakes up. If he wakes up before, you have to promise to come and get me. Please!" Abbey looked with pleading eyes toward her oldest.

"Yes Mom. I promise. But you have to lie down. You have a couple of hours that you can sleep. Probably more that you've had in the past three days combined."

"Okay. Just don't let me sleep any longer than three."

"I promise, Mom. I'll wake you if there's any change."

"Okay." Abbey looked to one of her agents awaiting orders. "I'm going to lay down for awhile. Take me upstairs."

"Yes, ma'am."

As Abbey was pushed away, Liz muttered something under her breath.

"I'm sorry Mrs. Westin. What did you say?"

"I said, 'Stubborn fools.' Both of them."

Dr. Wilson chose not to respond.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

As Dr. Wilson deflated and removed the President's ET tube, Jed coughed and gagged slightly as the tube was pulled. Abbey stood by the other side of the bed and stroked Jed's arm, giving him comfort during the uncomfortable procedure. "Easy, Jed. Just let them work. It'll be over in a minute."

Shortly, he was breathing on his own. His heart rate, having spiked during the procedure, returned to a more normal rate.

Dr. Wilson and the tech left the room, leaving Abbey truly alone with him for the first time in a couple of days. As Dr. Wilson had told Abbey earlier, the isolation precautions had been discontinued as Jed responded to the antiviral medication and the antibiotics cleared up his pneumonia.

Moving his hair out of the way, Abbey leaned down to kiss his forehead. She then placed a brief kiss on his lips. It felt so good to have the contact with him reestablished.

She sat down beside him and began to watch his struggle to regain consciousness. First, his legs moved back and forth across the sheets. Then his head started to turn from side to side.

"Come on, Jed. You can do it. You can wake up." She continued to stroke his arm, letting him know he wasn't alone.

She watched as he struggled to open his eyes, his eyes seemingly glued shut after being closed for so long.

Finally, his eyes opened, seeking the only person he wanted to see.

"Hi, Babe. About time you rejoined us." Abbey tried to smile through her tears.

Mouthing 'hello' Jed closed his eyes again. But this time it was only seconds before they opened again.

A weak smile crossed his face as he saw the hazel green eyes of his only love. "I love you," came out as a whisper.

"I love you too, Jed. You're getting better. Just rest right now. I'll be here when you wake up. I promise."

Jed just nodded and closed his eyes again, this time falling into a more normal sleep pattern.

Tears of relief now cascaded down Abbey's face.

Finally some good news. Finally, Jed would be okay.

As she watched her husband sleep, she gave thanks to God for pulling Jed through the toughest battle of his life. With the MS it was scary, but at least they both knew what to expect. But this flu was different. Nobody could tell with certainty what was going to happen. And that was the hardest part...allowing an unknown agent to invade his body and her powerless to make any difference.

Abbey sat by his side for a couple of hours before deciding to get something to eat.

Leaning over, she gave him another brief kiss and turned to leave. "I love you, Jed. I'm so glad you're getting better. I'll be back soon."

With her agents following her, she made her way back to the Presidential Suite.

After getting word that their father was conscious and improving, the girls had gone back to the Residence to take a shower and get some solid rest. But that was fine with Abbey. She didn't want anyone around right now. She had to release her tears in private.

She took a quick shower and ate a small sandwich.

Every bone in her body ached from fatigue and the hours spent sitting in a chair both inside and outside Jed's room. But the wait had been worth it. Jed would be okay. That was all she cared about.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Abbey called Leo to tell him of Jed's improvement.

"Hi, Leo. I have some good news for once. Jed has regained consciousness and is improving by the hour. He's still very weak but I think we've turned the corner on this mess."

"That's great news, Abbey." She could hear his smile over the phone. "I'll let the staff know. How are you doing? I heard what happened earlier."

"I just fainted. It was nothing. I'm just relieved he's finally getting better. I left him a couple of hours ago sleeping peacefully. Dr. Wilson has moved him to Intensive Care for a couple of days until he gets strong enough to be in here. But we still have to worry about the MS. There haven't been any symptoms so far so maybe he won't have any problems."

"Oh, Abbey, I'm so sorry."

"I can deal with the MS. In fact, I would welcome fighting something I know something about."

"When can I see him?"

"Anytime. I gave them your name as well as the girls as approved visitors."

"Thanks. I'll be over later today."

"Well Leo, you are his best friend. After me that is."

Both shared a moment of relief with laughter.

"Abbey, I know I come in second to you. After he met you, there was no doubt in anyone's mind who was number one in his life."

"Thanks Leo. We both love him very much. I'll let you get back to work. I'm going back to his room to spend some more time. Maybe this time he'll be more awake."

"Okay. Keep me updated."

"I will. Bye."

For the first time in days, the conversation was light-hearted and teasing. More normal.

On her way to Jed's Intensive Care room, an announcement was made on the overhead system.

"Code Blue, ICU 4. Code Blue, ICU 4."

Abbey shuddered as she thought about the person who was experiencing the trouble. As a thoracic surgeon, she had been involved in too many codes that had not successfully revived the patient. Her heart went out to that family and the disruption in their lives that was about to occur.

As she continued to walk down the hall, her agent got an urgent call.

He touched her shoulder and Abbey turned to see what the problem might be.

"It's the President, ma'am. He's the one in trouble in ICU."


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

At first, Abbey was frozen in place, too stunned to move. 'Not Jed!' her mind screamed. 'No! He was getting better. He was getting better.' Those thoughts only took milliseconds as her feet began to pull her toward the ICU.

Her agents ran with her. She pushed open the main door and hurried over to Jed's room. Doctors and nurses and techs flew around the room knowing their exact duties. In all of the confusion Dr. Wilson had not seen the First Lady's arrival. His attention was directed only toward his patient.

"Get the paddles! Charge them! Push the bicarb! "

One and two and three and four and five.

The nurse kept pressing on the President's chest trying to keep the blood flowing to his brain.

Abbey remained frozen to the door frame, watching the efforts being made to save her husband.

One and two and three and four and five.

"Clear!" Jed's body jerked upward off the bed.

"Still v-tach!"

"Charge!"

"Clear!"

Another jolt of electricity surged through the President's body.

A pause while multiple pairs of eyes looked at the overhead monitor.

"Sinus rhythm." Audible sighs of relief rolled through the health professionals gathered around the President's bed.

Dr. Wilson finally noted Abbey's presence. "Mrs. Bartlet, we got him back."

Looking up at him, Abbey stuttered, "He, he…was getting better. He was going to be okay."

Dr. Wilson wanted to take this small, fragile woman into his arms but was worried about protocol. 'Oh, to hell with protocol,' he thought. 'The worse they can do is shoot me. My patient's wife is upset.'

He walked over to a very frightened wife and put his arm around her shoulder. "He will be. This is not unexpected. His heart has been temporarily weakened with the virus and it only took a small irritant to set it off. He'll be fine."

Abbey badly wanted to believe him. She so wanted to know without a doubt that Jed would survive this mess.

"I want to believe. I really do." Tears rolled down her face. "I'm so scared that he won't recover. I just can't stand the thought of losing him. I can't."

"Why don't you go in there and sit with him? Your presence is what he needs right now." Dr. Wilson had correctly assessed the strong attachment between the President and First Lady.

Abbey nodded her head and walked slowly over to the chair by Jed's bed. She sat down and began to stroke his arm. "I'm here, Jed. I'm here."

More tears fell as she urged her husband to come back to her. He had so much to live for.

But mainly, this time, she was selfish.

She wanted him back.

What seemed to be hours passed with her continuing to pray for Jed to regain consciousness. The girls had returned and had urged her to leave Jed's side but she had refused.

"I will not leave. I did once already and almost lost him."

"But Mom…" Liz pleaded with her mother to get some rest, especially after what had happened earlier.

"I will not. And this time it's not up for discussion." The girls left their mother with the knowledge that she meant every word she said.

Finally Jed began to stir. He moved his head from side to side, apparently trying to wake.

"Jed." Abbey softly called his name. "It's okay. I'm here."

Slowly he became more aware, responding to the voice calling his name. Opening his eyes, he saw the person speaking.

"Abbey?" Although soft, his voice could still be heard.

"I'm here babe. You know I wouldn't be anywhere else."

Jed nodded weakly. "What?"

"What do you mean by 'what'?"

Jed swallowed and tried again. "What happened?"

"You had a mild heart attack but the doctors say you'll be fine this time."

Jed closed his eyes but quickly reopened them. "This time?"

Abbey couldn't help herself. She allowed herself a smile. "Yeah. This time."

Jed returned her smile. For the first time, he noticed her pale face and the dark circles under her eyes. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah. Just rest."

"No."

Abbey was startled by his response. "What do you mean 'No'?"

He closed his eyes, trying to form his random thoughts into logical words.

As his eyes reopened, he responded, "Doctors lie."

Abbey couldn't help herself. She laughed, releasing a lot of the tension of the past few days. "No, Jed. You really will be okay. I promise."

"Okay." He closed his eyes and soon was softly snoring.

Finally Abbey believed that this was the end of the nightmare.

The end of the past week which almost killed the President.

Almost the end of her husband.

Almost the end of her life.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Over the next two days, Jed got stronger and soon was well enough to be moved out of ICU. He slept most of the time, but was slowly regaining his strength.

Once the move was complete, he was allowed more visitors.

"Leo, where's the briefing book? I mean I have all this time and nothing to do." He looked around to get Abbey's reaction and he wasn't disappointed.

"Josiah Bartlet! No way are you going to do any work for at least another week. You've been through hell and it's not time to go back to work."

Jed and Leo laughed. Laughter that instantly made Abbey aware that she had been had. A joke. One the two friends had cooked up knowing what her reaction was going to be.

"Oh, Abbey. I can read you like a book. I was just teasing you, sweetheart. I wanted to see your reaction and it was what I expected."

"Jed!" Abbey walked over to his side and took his hand. "That wasn't funny."

"Well, Leo and I thought so. Now, don't worry. I know it'll take time to recover. Bingo Bob has everything under control. At least so far. Anyway, I thought we might go to the farm for a week. Just you and me. What do you say?"

She leaned down and planted a big kiss on his lips. "When can we go?" She noted the brightness had finally returned to his eyes. She finally had faith that everything would be just fine.

"I thought that might be your answer. We'll go the minute the doctors let me out of this place. You know how I hate hospitals."

"Well, don't be so fast to leave it. This one saved you life"

Jed lowered his voice to almost a whisper. "I know it. I know it only too well."


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

"How are you feeling?"

"Are you asking as a doctor or as my wife?"

"Whichever one will get a straight answer from you."

Jed shrugged. He never could get around Abbey when she was in her doctor mode.

They had been resting almost a week in Manchester after discharge from the hospital and Jed was making plans to return to the Oval Office in a couple of days.

"I'm a lot better than I was. At least from what you told me."

Abbey walked over and sat down by Jed's side on the sofa. "You know you were pretty sick there for a while."

"Well, I don't remember a whole lot of it. But I do remember one thing."

"What's that?"

"You sitting by my bed and telling me to fight. To come back to you."

"Oh Jed!"

"And I came back because of you. Just you."

The tears fell quickly down Abbey's face. She leaned over and grabbed his face. Her lips met his as she shared her relief with him. "I love you so much."

"I do too, Hon. I do too."

"You know you almost died twice."

"But I'm alive now. God allowed me to live. And I've decided to use my illness to my advantage."

"How are you going to do that?"

"The nation has to get prepared to deal with this. My illness shows people just how serious this flu can be if it gets started here. Who better to talk about it than someone who has survived? Abbey, it's not at all like the regular seasonal flu that people stay in bed for a few days and then go back to their lives. There will be many deaths from this flu if human to human transmission becomes a reality. And my experience will really help to bring that across."

"But your illness was caused through transmission from chickens to humans."

"Transmission is not the important factor here. What's most important is the human lives affected by it. And I can speak from a personal perspective. This country has already lost two very important people to the flu and I could have been number three. So I have to be the messenger, the town crier so to speak. I think that's why God let me live. To warn others to take precautions."

Abbey grabbed his hand but didn't answer.

"Hon, there's danger ahead and I have to warn them."

"Jed, you can't save the world."

"I know I can't. But I can try and save a country."

Abbey leaned over and kissed her husband again. "That's my Jed. Still the knight fighting for what's right."

"Yeah. Want to join me?"

"I'm always with you Jed. Always."

Another kiss sealed the pact.

THE END


End file.
